


The Strength Inside

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Character Death, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dr. David Parrish is kidnapped off-world, Major Evan Lorne is incensed to learn that there will be no immediate rescue attempt, for 'diplomatic' reasons. Lorne takes things into his own hands with an unauthorised solo mission and finds himself caught up in the seedy underworld that is holding Parrish as sex slave. It is Parrish himself that helps Lorne, and they have to expose their feelings about each other to survive the ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strength Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ slashing_lorne Major Bang 2012. Thank you to planetkiller for the beta :)  
> Artwork by hoktauri can be found here - (NSFW) http://hoktauri.livejournal.com/93801.html

Evan rubbed at his forehead and closed his eyes, leaning his head on his other hand. He'd been doing paperwork for what felt like hours, and he'd had enough. With a sigh, he stood up, stretched, and grabbed his jacket. It was lunchtime.

Heading for the mess hall, he passed a transporter, and on impulse he stepped inside. He smiled to himself and hit the panel over the image of the North Pier of the city. He could see if Doc Parrish was free for lunch now.

The tall botanist was, appropriately, like a force of nature. Seemingly oblivious to anything that didn't stick roots in the ground and overly excited by plants that didn't, Parrish was easily Evan's most interesting team member – his scientist – and one he was happy to escort. Life was never boring with David Parrish around.

Leaving the transporter, he turned left and walked until he found himself outside Greenhouse One. He placed his hand over the door control panel and the two transparent doors slid open. Stepping inside, Evan felt the humid air warm against his skin. Trees and plants were growing in raised beds in neat rows, the multi-coloured glass roof high above them letting in light that threw down amber and turquoise rays. He made his way towards the utility area that was tucked at the back of the greenhouse, full of pots and trays and cans and stuff he didn't have a clue about.

Katie Brown was there.

“Hey, Dr. Brown,” he said politely.

The woman turned around, her red hair awry. “Oh! Major Lorne! I didn't see you there.”

“I was just looking for Dr. Parrish,” he shrugged. “Do you know where he is?”

She blinked, and looked sheepish. “Well. He's off-world.”

Evan frowned, feeling irritation biting at him. “Off-world? He's not scheduled to go off-world.” He thought, but did not say, he only goes off-world with _me_. How come he didn't know about any schedule change?

“I know. It's my fault. I was due to go. Colonel Sheppard, Teyla and Dr. Garrett were taking a team to Eskorin, and I was supposed to go with them, but, well, I didn't feel so great this morning, and David offered to take my place. It was very kind of him, I really did feel terrible. I saw Doc Beckett and he gave me some treatments. I'm feeling much better now.” She looked faintly guilty, but he could tell she was telling the truth.

“Oh. Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. I'll let you get on with your...” He waved a hand at the pots surrounding her, gave her a forced smile, and left her to it.

Eskorin was a big unknown to them right now. Teyla and her people had known of it, but only in tales of folklore. They'd never expected to actually find its location. Dr. Garrett had come across the 'gate address in a highly sensitive document in the city archives, and they'd sent a cautious first mission. The Eskorins were thought to be an extremely resourceful and clever force in the galaxy, and rumour had it they had survived Wraith attacks with more success than any other race.

Sheppard and McKay's team had been welcomed cautiously, but the Eskorins had much to protect. Their cities were intact, their civilization appeared advanced, but they revealed little of their secrets to the visitors.

McKay thought they maybe had a stash of ZPMs and were understandably reluctant to share.

Teyla endorsed further diplomatic missions, but advised caution, as there were many rumours about Eskorin society that suggested they were capable of being dangerous if provoked. How else had they survived the Wraith?

Evan worried as he headed for the mess hall once more. He understood that offering to share horticultural expertise was an ideal first step to trading with the Eskorins, but he hated the idea of Parrish taking Dr. Brown's place. He was used to keeping an eye on the excitable botanist himself, and he wasn't sure he trusted Sheppard's team to take care of him like he could.

He realised that sounded a bit lame in his head, crazy, even, but he was a team kind of guy, and he was proud of that. He'd never felt quite this protective of a team before, but maybe that was what being in another galaxy did for you.

Grabbing a few things for his lunch tray, he realised he was used to eating lunch with David Parrish. They worked together most days anyway, and when they weren't off-world, and Reed and Coughlin were off running or sparring all day, he'd have lunch with the botanist.

He sat down at a table on his own and started to eat.

“May I join you, Major?” It was Dr. Zelenka.

“Sure, Doc. Have a seat.” He smiled. He liked the crazy Czech.

“No Dr. Parrish today?” Zelenka asked, and Evan could have sworn he was teasing him.

“He's off-world. Apparently.” Evan nearly winced, aware of how petulant he'd sounded. Dumb, dumb, dumb.

Zelenka raised an eyebrow. “Eskorin? I thought...”

“She was sick. Parrish offered to go for her, she said.”

Zelenka nodded slowly. “I see.” He tucked into his lunch. After a few minutes, Zelenka looked up. “The Eskorins might have a ZPM for us.”

“Yeah, I know. What are the chances, do you think?”

Zelenka shrugged. “High. But getting them to give it to us? Much slimmer. I only hope Rodney and Sheppard can persuade them to trade.”

Evan nodded, but all he could think about was hoping that Rodney and Sheppard made sure David Parrish got back safely.

As he finished his lunch, his radio clicked in his ear.

_“Major Lorne? Report to the gateroom.”_ Chuck sounded strained.

Evan got to his feet immediately. “On my way. Sorry, Doc, got to go.” With a nod to Zelenka, he lifted his tray.

“What is happening?”

“I don't know, but it can't be good.”

~

It was a hive of activity in the gateroom when he got there. The team returning from Eskorin were unclipping tac vests and looking tense. Sheppard looked angry, running his hand through his hair so it stuck up in surprised spikes, and Elizabeth was talking earnestly to Teyla.

Evan couldn't see David Parrish, and that made him more anxious than he was prepared to admit.

“Conference room. Now,” snapped Elizabeth, and everyone trailed up the steps, looking ready to break.

Evan followed them in, without a chance to even ask Chuck what was going on. And where the hell was Parrish?

With everyone seated, Elizabeth leaned forward with determination. “John, just summarise our position here.”

John let out the breath he'd been holding, and Evan noted the tightness around his eyes as he stared right at him. “Dr. Parrish was taken while we were on Eskorin. It had nothing to do with our mission.”

Evan's breath caught in his throat. Taken? What the hell did that mean?

“And the ZPM?” Elizabeth asked.

McKay held up his hand. “We were so close. They admitted they had them. Like so many spare parts! Unbelievable. I think they trust us - we just need to hammer out the deal.”

Wait. Evan blinked. David Parrish was missing and they were talking about the fucking ZPM? Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Elizabeth continued.

“All right. What do we know about who's holding Parrish?”

Teyla answered. “He was taken in the market. We didn't even notice he was gone.” Evan clenched his fists as she continued, “The ambassador was giving us a guided tour of the old town. It was busy and noisy and when we returned to the city hall Dr. Parrish was not with us. The ambassador's enquiries suggested he was taken by the Watchers.”

Lorne laid his hands flat on the table to stop himself from hitting someone. “Was no one assigned to Parrish? What the hell happened to protocol? And who the fuck are the Watchers?”

John, and likely a few of the others, raised eyebrows at his outburst. “Easy, Evan. Of course someone was assigned to him. Unfortunately, it was one of the Eskorin guards to the ambassador. I'm sorry. In hindsight, I should have ensured that one of our boys was on it.”

The Marines on the team looked upset, probably blaming themselves for Parrish's kidnapping.

Evan shook his head in disgust. “Damn straight. How can we find him?”

Teyla replied, “The Watchers are illegal on Eskorin, but the government tolerates them. In truth, many of them are in the government. In consequence, they are linked to much corruption in every city they operate and their locations are secret. The ambassador was unwilling to help us find Dr. Parrish.”

“The hell he was,” snapped Evan. “We can make him. I can have a team ready in twenty minutes for a rescue mission. Give me 48 hours.”

Elizabeth shook her head. “I'm sorry, Major. I know you don't want to leave a man behind, but Teyla had assured me that Dr. Parrish's life is not in danger, and we are at a delicate stage in negotiations for the ZPM and other technologies that will help us immeasurably against the Wraith. I propose we wait until after we have secured our assets and then attempt to retrieve Dr. Parrish.”

“Fuck our assets!” Evan realised he was nearly shouting, but he was furious, incensed, that no one around the table was prepared to go back and get David the hell out of there. “What exactly are the Watchers doing with him?” As soon as he'd said it, as soon as no one spoke, he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he already knew the answer.

John stretched over and laid a hand on his arm. “Major. Take it easy. Teyla says he's valuable, and he'll be fed and cared for. We just need to ride this one out.”

Shrugging off John's hand, Evan said stiffly. “What. The fuck. Do they want. With Parrish?”

Teyla answered calmly, “As I have been led to understand, he is a kind of slave. A form of prostitute, if you will. Used for the pleasure of the slave master and for the entertainment of the Watchers. Although these practices were outlawed on Eskorin several years ago, it has remained popular and shifted underground. It is a profitable business, and kidnap is not uncommon. Buying back the slaves is common practice, so there is hope.”

Evan felt physically sick. He could barely get the words out as he faced Elizabeth. “You cannot leave him like that. We need to get him out of there, please. If they want a ransom...” Fuck it, if he had to beg, he would.

Elizabeth's expression was understanding but tough. “I'm sorry, Major. I can assure you we will do everything we can, but our need for a ZPM is too great. I cannot push the Eskorins any further on Dr. Parrish right now. It will only be a few days, I promise.”

“A few days might be too late,” Evan ground out. He felt like getting up, walking out. He could not believe this was happening. David was going to be _raped_ and no one around the table gave a shit except him?

“We can gather the information we need to release him while we wrap up the deal,” John said quickly. “Teyla, I want you on that.”

“I want to go,” Evan said quickly. “He's...” He paused, unwilling to say 'he's mine', but that was what he felt. “Parrish is on my team.”

Elizabeth shook her head. “I don't think that's a good idea, Major. You're too... close to this one. Let John handle it. I need you covering the 'gate for a quick extraction.”

Close? What the hell was Elizabeth saying? There was no way he was going to let anyone but him rescue David. “With respect, ma'am, I need to get him out of there. Let me help Teyla.”

Elizabeth shook her head. “Overruled. John does this. And only once we have the ZPM. We tell no one about the kidnapping. Parrish remained on Eskorin to learn more about their crops.”

“You want to hide this? Are you serious?” Evan was incensed.

Elizabeth regarded him coldly. “We need everyone concentrating on the ZPM. I won't back down on this, Major.” She looked around the table. “Go and get cleaned up, get some rest. I want everyone back here at 0900 to plan the negotiation mission. Dismissed.”

Everyone else immediately stood up, desperate to hit the showers and the mess hall. Evan just stared around him, still shocked that David had been left behind on Eskorin – as a fucking slave - and no one was doing anything.

“I know how you feel, Evan,” Elizabeth said softly, when everyone else was out of the door. “We'll get him back. Don't worry.”

Evan stood up, holding his anger in check as much as he could. “No, you don't. David Parrish is on my team, and he's been left to rot on that shithole of a planet. If you knew how I felt, you'd be sending me to go and find him, and to hell with the ZPM.”

Part of him realised how important the ZPM was to the city, but nothing was more important than protecting David.

“That's enough, Major,” Elizabeth said tightly. “What do you expect me to do? Launch a frontal assault? A sure fire way of putting Dr. Parrish's life at risk. I need the cooperation of the Eskorins, and they don't want to play ball until they get our technology.”

Evan let out his breath. “Crap. And there's nothing else you can do?”

She looked away. “I've made my decision. I promise we will get Parrish back. You just have to accept that it will take time. That 'shithole' of a planet might be corrupt, but they have commodities we require at all costs.” She met his gaze again, and he could see the sadness behind her eyes.

“Ma'am,” he muttered, and stalked out of the conference room before he could say anything he regretted. He knew all about cost, but David was a civilian – he didn't deserve this.

~

It took him a while to calm down, but Evan was an Airman, and he knew he had to think tactically if he was going to get David back. He was almost surprised at the depth of feeling he had for the scientist, the risks he was willing to take, but part of him, deep down inside, had absolutely no doubt exactly how strong his feelings for David were.

That was part of the problem – his feelings had been buried so deep he'd never let them surface like this before. But no longer. David was in trouble, and Evan just had to do something about it.

Later, he found Teyla in the mess hall, quietly eating dinner with John. Evan sipped coffee on the other side of the hall until Sheppard left, then he walked over quickly before she could clear her tray.

“Teyla.”

She looked up at him with sympathetic eyes. “Major. May I help you?”

He sat down and leaned close. “Please. Tell me David won't be killed.”

She furrowed her brow. “These people are greedy, Major. He is too valuable. But... there is never certainty in these situations.”

He appreciated her honesty. “Thank you. And... I was hoping for some more intel. When we get a chance to rescue Dr. Parrish, I want to be ready.” He hated lying to her, but it was the only way.

She took a deep breath and smiled understandingly. “You want to know more about the Watchers?”

He opened his hands. “Them. Anything you know. Who we need to speak to on Eskorin to get him out of there.”

“I told you much of what I know already. And I have been thinking about how to find Dr. Parrish. There is a man, one of the government guards. He used to work for the Watchers but then left when a friend was murdered by them. It was he that told us much of what we know.”

“How do we find this man?” Evan's heart was in his throat. He'd damn near said 'I' - how do I find this man?

“His name is Bokr. He spends much of his time off duty at the bars in the main square. He is tall, with long hair - he reminded me of Halling.” She smiled wistfully, and Evan was grateful for the extra intel he needed if he was to do this alone.

“Good. That's good. When we go back for Parrish, we'll start there.”

Teyla nodded. “That would be best. The Watchers are very powerful and dangerous. Inside help will be crucial before we seek negotiation.”

Evan felt a shiver down his spine. “I hear you.”

~

Evan knocked quietly on Reed's door.

“Come in,” called the tall Marine, and Evan slipped inside quickly, looking around warily in case anyone saw him.

“Hey, Major. What can I do for you?”

Evan wasn't going to tell his team mate what his plans were. That way Reed wouldn't get in trouble. But he just couldn't help himself.

“Parrish has been kidnapped, and they won't fucking rescue him.”

“What?” The big guy leapt up off his bed. “You're kidding me.”

Pacing now, Evan felt his anger still boiling inside him. “I wish I was. He's being held as a slave, but they don't want to mess up the ZPM relations. Fucking corrupt bastards!” He was referring to the Eskorins, but it wouldn't take much of a leap to extend it to his own superiors right now.

“What are we going to do?”

That was why Evan liked Reed so damned much. “Have you still got that cloak? The one the old woman on Praikia gave you?”

Reed blinked, then nodded, hurrying to the cupboard in the corner. As he rummaged around, he said, “I'm coming with you.”

“Thanks but no thanks. I'll be less conspicuous on my own. You stay here and cover for me.”

Reed stood up and handed him the bundle of dark green, soft cloth.

“Thanks.” He stared at Reed, suddenly nervous, the full realisation of what he was about to do hitting him.

“Take care, sir. And bring him back.” Reed gave him a blinding smile and squeezed his shoulder.

Evan felt confidence wash back into him. “I will.”

~

Evan checked that he had everything he needed, then pulled the cloak around himself. He pulled the hood over his head and stared into the mirror. With a deep breath, he nodded to himself and left his quarters, slipping quickly down towards the gateroom.

It was 0200 hours and he met no one on the way. He moved silently, reaching the only entrance to the gateroom that didn't have doors or a metal stairway. From his quiet vantage point, he waited until Miller left his station.

Evan moved straight to Chuck's side, now that the Canadian was alone at the consoles.

Chuck looked at him quizzically, a smirk on his face. “Major?”

“I need to go to Eskorin, Chuck.”

Chuck's face paled, and he looked at him for a moment, before replying tersely. “You know I can't help you, Major.”

Evan nodded slowly. “Yeah, I know.”

Chuck looked relieved. “If there was anything I could do...”

Silently asking for Chuck's forgiveness, Evan pulled the handgun from under his cloak and pressed it to the sergeant's neck. “I said, 'I need to go to Eskorin', Chuck. And I'm thinking this will get me there.”

Chuck gave him a nervous grin. “Yeah, I'd say that would do it!” He slowly moved towards his console and pressed the crystal keys calmly.

Without any ceremony, the 'gate lit up and the wormhole engaged, filling the gateroom then leaving a watery horizon.

“Anything else, Major?” asked Chuck cheerfully.

Evan rolled his eyes. “You'd better come down to the 'gate with me.” He shrugged and poked Chuck with the barrel.

“Probably best,” Chuck nodded, and got up carefully, raising his arms and leading the way down the staircase towards the 'gate.

Evan followed, listening carefully and keeping an eye out for any sign of trouble, but no one else appeared. Miller would still be in the restroom.

Chuck stopped a short distance from the 'gate and lowered his hands. He turned and reached one hand out towards Evan. “Bring him home, Major,” he said quietly.

Evan nodded sharply, and, keeping his gun trained on the Canadian, shook his hand. His eyes widened as he felt the paper between their palms.

“Eskorin currency,” Chuck said softly. “It's all I have.”

Evan drew his hand away and stared at the notes. “Thank you.” He looked back at Chuck and then he stepped backwards into the event horizon, only turning his head at the last moment.

~

The clearing was dark and cold, wind whipping around Evan as he stepped out of the event horizon and into the Eskorin pre-dawn. He pulled his cloak around him and tucked his handgun away, relieved that he hadn't been met by a welcoming committee. Above him, he could see the network of sensors in the trees, designed to detect and pre-warn of Wraith dart attack.

Down here on the ground, Evan posed little threat to the city nearest the 'gate - Eskorin itself - and he walked alone towards the buildings on the horizon.

He had as much ammunition as he could conceal and two Beretta M9s - one in a shoulder holster and one on his left thigh. He would have taken his P90, but carrying a machine gun was a sure fire way of blowing his cover. For the rest, he would have to rely on his wits.

The dawn broke as he reached the edge of the city, long shadows reaching along the narrow streets as he headed for the city centre. Buildings were haphazard on the outskirts, a mixture of old stone cottages and concrete apartment blocks tucked in together, tired green spaces here and there, but then it all gave way to more ordered streets, glass fronts and tall stone terraces. Here and there an early morning worker was walking or cycling, but there was no need for cars on Eskorin. Their populations concentrated themselves tightly in the cities. No one lived outside the city limits. Even the farms were tucked in on the edges.

The sun hadn't driven the chill from the air by the time Evan reached the main square. The city hall dominated one side of the space, with old ornate buildings flanking it, and a dozen bars and restaurants scattered between the banks and modern offices that surrounded the fountains and sculptures in the square.

It would have been quite pleasant if Evan didn't know more about how Eskorin society functioned. Power, of any kind, was currency here. Self-preservation ruled.

Lowering his hood, Evan sat down near the door of a modern-looking café with large glass windows and pot plants just as the waiter was wiping down the chairs and tables.

“We don't open for another half hour,” the man said, not unkindly.

“I was looking for a man called Bokr,” Evan said. “Do you know where I can find him?” It was all he had to go on, and he wasn't going to get David back faster unless he took risks.

The waiter smirked and looked at Evan more appraisingly. “Bokr? He only drinks here if he gets a bonus. You'll likely find him at the Golden Harp as soon as they open, unless he's got a shift.” The man waved his arm at one of the bars on the other side of the square.

“Thank you,” Evan said with feeling.

The waiter shrugged. “Tell him to pay me back what he owes me. My name is Jin.”

“I will,” grinned Evan, and got up to leave, being careful to tuck his cloak around himself before the other man could see his weapons.

He found the Golden Harp across the square - smaller, less pretentious, more wood and the smell of smoke. The benches outside were empty but the door was open, so Evan went inside, his head only just clearing the low doorway.

A buxom barmaid was polishing glasses behind the bar, and she looked up with amusement at Evan.

“Morning, love. You're keen. We ain't serving yet, and we've no rooms tonight.”

Evan gave her his best smile. “I don't need a room. I just need to find Bokr.”

Her expression darkened. “That lout? I hope you've come to teach him a lesson.”

Evan didn't contradict her. “Will I find him here?”

She rolled her eyes. “He's in the corner. I would have chucked him out, but he ain't paid yet.”

Evan snapped his head around, and made out the dark figure slumped near the fireplace. “Seems he owes everyone.”

“Yeah, and good luck getting anything out of him,” she said sharply, and leaned down to put glasses away under the counter.

Evan walked cautiously over to where Bokr was slumped on the padded bench under the window. He didn't look much like a government guard. Shrouded in a black cloak much like the one Evan was wearing, the man had a day's stubble and reeked of stale beer.

For a moment, Evan was undecided as to how to play this. Then he thought of David and remembered that he needed to keep all possible options open.

“Hey. Bokr,” he said softly. He stood close to the sleeping man, sliding his hand inside his cloak, his fingers settling around his handgun.

The man groaned, and shifted, and then his eyes blinked open sleepily. When he focused on Evan he jerked sharply, and Evan tightened his grip on the gun.

“Easy,” Evan said smoothly. “I just want to talk.”

Bokr brought his hands out from under his cloak and sat up warily. “Who...?”

“I'm a friend. I need some help.” Evan took a deep breath and sat down on a stool near Bokr, but keeping his distance. He could see now that Bokr was a tall man with broad shoulders, and he would have to be careful.

Bokr looked at him curiously, and Evan knew he could see what he had under his cloak. The man glanced towards the bar, then back at Evan. “You're an Offworlder.”

Evan nodded. “I've come alone. I need to find my friend.”

The other man's eyes shuttered a little, his hands tensed. “The one who was taken. Yesterday, in the market.”

“By the Watchers?”

Bokr nodded. “You have heard. So you will know you cannot get him back.”

Evan felt that surge of anger inside that had brought him here. He ground out. “I must get him back. Do you know where he is being held?”

“You're crazy,” Bokr said, and began to stand up.

Evan put a hand on his shoulder, his finger ready on the gun under his cloak. “Maybe I am. But please, just tell me where he is.”

“What's in it for me?” Bokr said, sitting back down hard.

Evan brought out one of the notes Chuck gave him. He hadn't a clue how much it was worth. “It's all I have,” he lied. “Maybe you can pay Jin.”

Bokr reached out for the note, a smile on his face.

Evan snatched it away. “Where is my friend being held?”

Sighing, Bokr leaned back. “There is an entrance to the complex two blocks behind the city hall. I will show you if you like.”

Evan handed over the note. “Thank you.”

Bokr lifted the note to the window and peered at it, then he quickly folded it and tucked it away, his hands under his cloak. “But you can't just walk in there and take him, you know. One man alone would never survive. You'll have to pretend to be a Keeper, then hope you get lucky.”

The words struck Evan cold, and he forced himself to concentrate. “What do you mean? A Keeper?”

“What do you think they took him for? He's a Kept now. For the entertainment of the Watchers. The Keepers are a right lot of bastards – they fuck the Kept, make them play for the Watchers. Arrogant fucks think they own the place. Truth is, the Watchers can't stand them. A Keeper doesn't last long. You should be able to get taken on, a good-looking man like you.”

Evan's mind was spinning. The thought of David, alone in that place, raped and abused for the pleasure of corrupt politicians and businessmen of Eskorin – it made him feel sick, and even more sick that he was being told that the only way to get David back was to pretend to be one of those hurting him. “I could get a job there?”

Bokr grinned. “Best way to get your friend back. But if you tell them I helped you...”

“I won't.” He was prepared to do anything to get David back. Even this.

“Buy me breakfast, and I'll give you as much detail as I can on the way there.”

“I don't have any more money.”

Bokr laughed. “Sure you do. Don't worry, I won't hold it against you. Deal?”

The buxom barmaid appeared beside them, hands on her hips. “Well? Did this scoundrel give you what you came for?”

Evan drew another note out from under his cloak. “Maybe. We'll be having breakfast, and take whatever he owes you from the change.”

Over breakfast, Evan wanted to get more intel out of Bokr. He didn't have to try very hard. In fact, now he'd got Bokr talking, it was hard to shut him up.

“My mate Ekol was a Keeper, when I worked there as a guard. Real evil bugger he was, he loved hurting his Kept, just a little. But one day he let up during his session, and the fucking Watcher just strode in there and knifed him. I watched him bleed to death, right there, while that bastard told him that would teach him not to promise what he couldn't deliver. Then...” Bokr froze, the words stuck in his throat. “Never mind.”

“What happened?” Evan pushed.

Bokr mopped up his plate with a piece of bread and chewed slowly for a moment. “Then the Watcher made me kill the Kept. I left the complex that night. Fucking Watcher was the one to give me a job the next day in the government guard. Likes his enemies close to his chest, that one.” He leaned close to Evan, and watery eyes fixed on him. “Watch out for Prenc. He's a man with a lot of friends in high places, and he isn't afraid to kill.”

Evan nodded, feeling a shiver down his spine. “Thanks. So, these Watchers... Why do they need the Keepers? Why not just...?”

Bokr laughed. “The Kept are unclean, that's the fucking laugh. They won't taint themselves with the contact, but they'll watch the sad fuckers take it from the Keeper. I tell you, they are so far up their own ass. Hypocritical shits.” He growled, and took a swig of the ale he'd demanded with his breakfast.

Evan glanced around. A few customers were buying cheap-looking coffee from the barmaid. “Don't you get in trouble, speaking out against them?”

“They don't care,” Bokr sniffed. “No one can stop them. Long as I keep my mouth shut on duty, I'm just another loud-mouthed drunk right now. The Watchers aren't afraid of anyone,” he finished on an ominous hiss.

“Time to go?” Evan asked, keen to find David, but glad he had spent more time with Bokr.

Bokr nodded reluctantly, and finished his ale. “Yes, all right. Come with me, and do as I say.”

~

Evan found himself down a narrow alley, his hood back up over his head, waiting outside a plain metal door set into a brick wall that had seen better days. Bokr had told him this was the Keeper's doorway. The Watchers themselves had a more opulent lobby that was accessed from the inside of the Chamber of Commerce, which fronted onto the street backing this one. Bokr had also given him the coded knock for the door, and then melted into a nearby doorway, away from prying sensors, leaving Evan standing alone on the dusty street.

The door suddenly clanked open, and Evan's pulse shot up. He gripped his handgun under his cloak. Bokr had warned him that guards would be waiting behind the door somewhere.

The man that opened the door to him was smartly dressed, in a frock coat of navy silk, with many silver buttons. Lean and haughty, he eyed Evan carefully. “What business do you have here?”

Evan cleared his throat. “You must be Vorn. I am a Keeper. From Korineas. Do you have a vacancy?”

The man raised his eyebrows. “Actually, yes.”

Evan breathed a sigh of relief. One hurdle cleared. “I'm interested in that position. May I enter?” He held open his cloak as Bokr had instructed him, to reveal the gun – one that Bokr had given him, so that no one would know he was an Offworlder.

Vorn's eyes barely narrowed, and he turned away for a second. Then two guards passed Vorn and slipped into the street, swiftly and efficiently stripping Evan of his weapon and ammunition, thoroughly patting him down and leaving him unarmed.

“Come in,” Vorn said smoothly, and the guards ushered him forward.

Evan fought back his triumph to remain focused and stepped inside, dropping his hood back onto his shoulders. Vorn locked the door behind him and indicated for him which way they were going. Followed by the guards, he walked along the narrow brick corridor and into a small lobby decorated in dark soft furnishings. Vorn slid behind the large desk and waved Evan into a chair. The guards disappeared into the shadows.

Two men suddenly appeared through another door, laughing together. They were tall, muscular, and dressed in leather jackets and pants. They gave the man behind the desk a nod and headed out through yet another door. Evan suspected they were Keepers.

“Name?” Vorn asked him, tapping on his keyboard.

“Lorne,” answered Evan.

“Specialities?”

Evan had been warned by Bokr about this. The bastard had laughed his bloody head off on the way here helping him decide. “I only do men. Physical combat. Domination. Everything else is negotiable.”

Vorn nodded, tapping away. “Fine. I'll take you down to the suite. You're lucky, we got a new Kept yesterday, and one of our Keepers met with an unfortunate accident.” His voice held no emotion, and it made Evan feel nervous again.

But he stood and followed the man along the corridor that the men in leather had come from. It was lit like the first corridor with dim globes hanging from the high ceiling. At intervals along the wall, heavy doors led off deeper into the complex. Behind him, the guards followed, silent and forbidding.

“This is yours,” Vorn said, taking out a large bunch of keys and unlocking one of the doors. “We'll sort out your pay later, all right? I've got Watchers expecting this one to perform in an hour, so you'd better break him in and put on a good show.”

Swallowing hard, Evan followed him in, finding himself in a small room with lockers, a couch, and three doors leading off. The place had the faint smell of stale sweat masked by cheap musky aftershave.

“Bathroom.” Vorn pointed at each door in turn. “Your bedroom, and the Box.” He slipped a key off the ring and handed it to Evan. “I don't need to remind you how important it is for you to keep the Kept in the Box at all times?” He glanced up. “There are guards outside in case you forget.” He gave Evan an evil smirk.

Evan forced a laugh. “Hell, no. No reminder needed.” The key felt hard and cold in his hand, and he clutched it tight. “Can I take a look while you are still here? If he's not going to be any fun, I might just move on to Eskara.”

Raising an eyebrow, Vorn nodded. “Suit yourself. But I've never known an Offworlder that wasn't a big hit. They hurt so beautifully. This one's been trouble, but we can't kill him. Not yet.”

Evan's heart felt like a lead balloon on the rise. Some proof that maybe it was really David on the other side of the door, dread at the thought of what he was doing here and how he would get both of them out of it, and relief that David was still alive at all.

“I'll need a whip,” he added, and Vorn nodded to a closet in the corner.

With his heart pounding, Evan opened the closet, and he felt sick at the array of objects and weapons that were lined up inside, just as Bokr had described. Determined to go through with this for David's sake, he took out a small pale leather whip and closed the closet firmly.

“Does the Kept have a name?” he asked Vorn.

Vorn smirked. “He calls himself Paris. You can call him whatever you like, if you want him.”

Evan nodded, and dared not tell Vorn just how much he wanted David Parrish. With his hand steadier than he felt it would be, he unlocked the door to the so-called 'Box', and opened it.

Despite Bokr preparing him, he really couldn't have expected what he saw in there.

The part of the room closest to him was sheathed from floor to ceiling in pale blue padded leather, curving around slopes and shapes protruding from and leaning against the walls. The leather looked damp along the creases, and a mild smell of disinfectant hit his nostrils, as if the whole room had recently been washed down from ceiling to floor. Ahead of him, the upper half of the wall was covered in gleaming panels of mirror, and Evan shivered to imagine the Watchers on the other side of it, seeing into this room. In the corner to his right there was the suggestion of a narrow concealed doorway, the means by which a Watcher could enter if they wished.

In front of the mirror, in an area that comprised perhaps a third of the total space in the room, the walls and floor were stainless steel, sloping imperceptibly down towards the far left corner where there was a drain and a sanitary arrangement of toilet and shower. A shelf on the wall nearby held a plate of half-eaten food, and a cup.

And chained there in the corner was David Parrish, dishevelled, huddled on the metal floor and clinging to the metal ring in the wall that held him there, his eyes cast down. He was clothed in dirty-looking black gabardine, his tunic tied tightly around his neck with a leather strap and buckle.

Evan walked forward slowly, his feet sinking into the blue leather floor. He held the whip light in his hand, thanking his old uncle for the lessons he'd once had, and hoping, like Bokr, that he had remembered how to use it after all.

“Hey. Paris,” he called firmly, feeling Vorn's eyes burn into the back of his neck. He let David catch his eye, and then he cracked the whip once against the steel beside him.

David's grubby face took on a look of surprise, terror and relief that finally morphed into confusion, as he huddled closer to the wall. He looked as if he'd been dragged off the street and left dirty, smudges of bruising visible on his face and neck. Evan wanted to drop to his knees and hold him close. He made do with a ghost of a smile, trying to convey everything to David with his eyes.

To his surprise, David suddenly fell forward and prostrated himself at Evan's feet, the chain rattling as he moved. “I am your Kept,” he whispered hoarsely. “Do with me as you will.”

Gathering himself, Evan turned to Vorn. “I think this one will do. When do we start?”

Vorn laughed. “Looks like this one has learned his lesson. The Watchers will be here in an hour. That light in the corner goes on when they activate the audio - you can keep in touch through your console out here.”

Evan could feel David touching his foot, and he had to force himself to remain in character. “Good. Thank you, Vorn. I think the Watchers will be pleased.”

Vorn nodded. “I hope so, or you'll find yourself on the move again. I'll leave you to break him in properly. Your meals will be brought at noon, and I'll see you this afternoon to sort out the rest of the arrangements.” With that, the flamboyantly dressed man turned and retreated from the suite, the metal door clanging shut behind him, the ominous scrape of the key in the lock shafting deep into Evan's heart.

As soon as they were alone, Evan crouched down and touched David's face, meeting his eyes as he lifted his head. “David,” he whispered. “Oh fuck, David. Are you okay?” He gently touched the bruises on David's face and down his neck. Evan used the Box key to unlock the chain around David's wrist.

“I'm... I'm okay. What...? How did you get in here?”

They crawled under the mirrors, leaning against the cool metal, David leaning into Evan's touch on his shoulder.

Evan realised he didn't exactly fit the profile of a rescue party. “They think I'm a Keeper. I had to do something, David. I couldn't leave you alone on Eskorin.” He had to touch David, his hand sliding onto his back, to feel he was really there. “What have they done to you?”

David's eyes dropped to the floor, his whole body trembling. “I think I killed one of them, Major,” he whispered. “I didn't mean to, it just... happened.”

Evan held his hand, shocked but proud of the botanist. “It's okay, David. Everything will be okay. You did what you had to do.”

David twisted suddenly in Evan's grasp, rearing up against him, so close he could see the wildness in his eyes. David's hands were planted firmly on Evan's thighs as he stared with terror at him. “An hour, Major. We have an hour before the Watchers are back. You do know what that means?”

“That's an hour to get out of here...”

“There is no way out, Major. Believe me, I've considered every option. Too many guards, every exit covered. Even you can't get us out of here. These people protect their entertainment very closely. I don't know why you... What made you even attempt to get in here?”

Evan knew that every word David had said was true. He'd seen with his own eyes how the complex worked, he'd tried to imagine every scenario from the moment he stood outside the front door, and Bokr was right – escape seemed impossible. His main aim was now not to escape – his main aim was to be here with David. There was one last hope, but he didn't lay much store by it and tried to force it from his mind.

“I couldn't leave you here, David. With those monsters hurting you and being watched. I don't give a damn about the ZPM. There was no way I could sit on my hands while they negotiated to get you out. ”

David's eyes were wide. “Dr. Weir doesn't know you're here, does she?”

Evan shook his head, then shrugged. “I guess she will now. But she's too late. I got in here to be your Keeper - it was the only way.” He could see David thinking through the implications of what he'd said, what he'd done.

“It was going to be another one of _them_ ,” David said, so quietly Evan only just heard him. “I'm glad you're here, Major.”

They leaned back against the wall, and, for a moment, Evan could almost forget that the mirrors were above their heads. The only sound was the distant hum of an air-conditioning unit drifting down from the small vent in the ceiling above.

“Call me Evan, please David. It might make it easier.” A sudden feeling of anger flooded through him, and he flung the whip away, watched it bounce on the metal floor and land on the blue leather. Was he really going to do this? He turned his head to look at David, who was staring steadily back.

“Nothing will make this easier, Evan,” David said softly. “In an hour's time, there will be a couple of fat bureaucrats behind that glass, expecting you to beat the crap out of me, and then fuck me until I come on your dick. That's what they want, you know that, right?”

Evan felt a little like someone had pulled the rug from under him. Only he was sitting on a cold metal floor beside someone he would rather die for than hurt. “I did know that. I was trying not to think about it too much,” he said defensively.

David laughed wryly. “You shouldn't have come.” He hung his head, and Evan was surprised at how well the botanist was actually taking all this.

“I don't care.” Evan crawled round until he was facing David and lifted his chin. “No stranger is going to hurt you like that, David. Not while I am alive. You'd rather it was me, right? I won't hurt you.”

To his surprise, David touched his face gently, his eyes boring into him. “Do you even know what you are doing, Ev?”

Evan felt like his brain had stumbled to a halt. Ev. He liked that. Evan licked his lips and stared into blue eyes filled with emotion. Slowly he shook his head.

“Not really. I mean, yeah, I've done guys. But...” He could feel the blush rise up his cheeks. Damn, this was really embarrassing.

“But what, Ev? We need to talk about this, or they are going to find out you aren't really a Keeper and kill us both. I don't know how you even got in here, but have you really thought about what you are going to have to do?”

For the first time, Evan wondered if maybe he had made a mistake. He might have put David in more danger by even attempting to get in here. His selfishness might get David killed. “I'm sorry. None of this was planned...”

David's hand on his cheek forced him to look at the botanist again. “Don't be sorry, Evan. I'm sorry. I'm glad that you're here. I want it to be you, and not one of those other bastards. Please. If you really want to help me, work with me.” David's eyes were hopeful. “We haven't got much time,” he added, and Evan's heart sank.

“I know. Fuck, I know. I know I had to do this, but it's you, David, and now I'm here, and we really have to do this, it feels... It's not like I've never thought about it. I've never been able to tell you how I feel, I never knew how much I really cared until you were gone, and...”

David's hand slid around Evan's neck and pulled him closer, then suddenly kissed him quickly. He smiled. “You weren't making much sense. I thought it was kinder to stop you.”

“If I wasn't making much sense, how come you knew what I was thinking?” Evan definitely felt his blush tinge his cheeks.

“Because I've always thought it too,” David whispered. “You know I have.”

Evan's heart was hammering inside his chest. It was true. For a while, he'd known David liked him. Really liked him. He ducked his head onto David's shoulder. David pulled him closer, and they settled into a tight embrace, taking a moment to calm things down.

“Tell me now,” David said finally. “Tell me how much experience you have. Please.”

Evan focused on David's hand holding his, on David's other hand touching his knee. “It's been a while. When I first joined up, I'd still go to bars when I had leave, find some guy to take me home. I usually let them fuck me, but I've topped, too. I always topped, at first...”

David pulled away, leaned back. “Jesus. I had no idea.”

Evan shrugged, a coldness settling in his stomach. “You get used to hiding. I'm sorry.”

“Tell me about it,” David mumbled wryly.

They sat in silence for a while, and Evan waited, hoping that David would maybe shout at him, anything to make him feel better about what he was going to have to do.

Evan felt it was the right time to ask. “What happened with the Keeper, David? How did he die?”

Beside him, David's whole body shuddered. “The chain. I don't know how... He started to touch me, and I lost it. I couldn't let him...” David took in a sharp breath. “Somehow I twisted, the chain went around his neck. I guess I fell, and he...” he stopped, buried his face in his hands.

Evan wrapped his arms around him. “Okay, David. It's okay. Thank god they didn't hurt you. I'm glad he died. It wasn't your fault, David, okay?”

David buried his face against Evan's shoulder and nodded, then curled against him and stayed there for a long time. Evan stroked his head and held him.

“And the bruises?”

David shook his head. “They knocked me out, in the marketplace. I must have been dragged about a bit, kicked a few times. I woke up in here, chained and hungry. They gave me some food, and then the Keeper...” He stopped, and Evan heard him making a sort of hiccup.

“David, don't.” Evan held him tighter.

“I don't know why they didn't punish me, after I killed the Keeper. I guess they need me to bargain with, or we won't trade with them for the ZPM.”

“Thank fuck,” Evan breathed. “If I'd been too late...” He rubbed his hands over his face and leaned into them, taking a moment to push those thoughts away. When David leaned his thigh against his, it felt good, and they sat there in silence for a while.

Evan cleared his throat. “Hey, um. I want you to know I am totally clean.” His voice sounded like someone else's.

David murmured an acknowledging noise, and added, “Me too. So far.”

Evan reached across and squeezed David's hand. He gave him a faltering smile.

Finally, when David spoke again, he seemed surprisingly calm He took his hand from Evan and waved his arms a little. “Okay. Okay, Evan. You're here now, and you knew what you were getting in to. So. I'm a Kept, and you're a Keeper, and those Watchers expect to see you throw me around a bit, make me beg, then you tie me up and fuck me. And I'm okay with all of that. I know you won't hurt me – not too much, right? So I'm okay with it.”

Evan nodded, horrified at the effect this was having on his dick. He shifted uncomfortably. “I'd never hurt you, David.”

David's eyes flicked to the whip. “You might have to.”

Evan wasn't sure he wanted to think about this anymore, but time was running out. At least they both knew where they stood. “This is just sex, right? We can do this. It keeps us alive, and then we can get out of here. You've read the files. I hear it happens a lot to some teams.” He tried a grin, but it felt crooked, and David was just staring at him.

“I think we both know it won't just be sex, Evan. But we have to do it anyway. Though I'd prefer if we got acquainted before those bastards watch us. If... If you don't mind.”

Evan was at a loss for words again. He preferred shooting things, running and shouting and creeping along corridors and hitting bad guys. Showing his feelings and being _intimate_ with someone was less familiar territory. “I... That's probably a good plan.” He didn't move.

David sighed and leaned over him, placing a hand on his chest. “I always wondered if I'd have to make the first move.” He moved closer, his lips settling over Evan's again, but this time, it was softer and more intense, coaxing Evan gently into a deeper kiss that made him close his eyes and just feel.

Evan might have whimpered as David drew back, and then his breath stuck in his throat as he watched David unbuckle his tunic and strip completely naked. Evan stared up at him, at his half-hard cock, long and slim and jutting from pale curls. David was so tall, wiry with taut muscles over long bones hidden in strong colt-like legs, and Evan wanted to touch him so very badly. He swallowed, blinked.

“Come on, Evan,” David whispered. “I want to do this in private first.”

Evan nodded fast and got to his feet, taking an anxious glance at the mirrors, but the indicator lights in the corner suggested they were still alone. “What should I do?” he asked, hyper-aware that he would shortly be expected to be calling the shots as a Keeper.

David smiled wryly, rubbing his hand over his stomach. “Shit. How many times have I wished for this? Doesn't life fucking suck, Major?”

Evan took a step forward and grabbed his wrist gently. “Don't say that. Please, just tell me what you're okay with. Will I undress too?” He let go, and undid the cloak, peeled off his jacket. “We're in this together, David, and I preferred it when you called me Evan.” He pushed off his underwear, feeling slightly ridiculous, especially as his dick was half-hard too, but this had been his idea, and he was going to go through with it.

David stared at him, the edges of his mouth curling up, and he pressed his lips together, obviously hiding amusement.

“What?” Evan snapped. “Am I so funny naked?” He frowned, and stared at his wilting dick.

David laughed softly, the edge of strain audible. “Sorry, Evan. No, not funny. God, you're... beautiful. I just... You looked so determined, throwing off your clothes like that. For me. This is the craziest day ever.” He stared at Evan.

Evan had only one thing on his mind – David thought he was beautiful? He let his eyes trail over David's body again, and he was the one who was beautiful. David was damn perfect, in fact.

Then David's hands were on his shoulders and they were kissing again, and Evan pulled David to him, their bodies flush, skin to skin, warm and firm. Evan's hands curled around David's body, sliding round to settle on the top of his ass, and it felt so good. Evan gasped as David's hand wrapped around his dick, and he nearly jumped.

“Time's running out,” murmured David. “And I don't think they like the kissing.”

Evan didn't give a shit what the Watchers liked - he thought the kissing was amazing. But then he cranked his brain into gear again and realised he needed to raise his game.

“Uh. Okay. Just... take your hand off my dick for a minute, I need to think.”

David chuckled brokenly and stepped back, leaning against the blue leather, his eyes still a little wild, nearly hysterical. He ran a hand through his fine brown hair and turned to the wall, so that Evan got a view of his incredible ass.

Then Evan knew exactly what had to be done.

“Lube. They have lube, right? I'll get you all nice and slick, that way it won't hurt so much.” Evan squeezed the base of his cock, frantically trying to make the plan. “How about a few slaps? Maybe I could bite you a little. I could hold you around the throat, but I won't hurt you, I swear.”

David was leaning back against the wall again, and Evan lifted his eyeline from David's ass to see the botanist's eyes barely a rim of blue around blown pupils. David nodded. “I think that would do it. That ought to keep them happy,” he said quietly, but Evan could see his chest rising and falling more quickly.

Evan felt so hard now it hurt. He picked up his cloak and clothes and hurried into the other room throwing his clothes in a corner, then he got the lube from the closet, selecting more wrist cuffs as well, made of well-worn leather. With a dull feeling in his stomach, he also took out a leather harness meant for himself, slipping it on and fastening it around his thighs and chest. Glancing at the console on the desk, he figured they had about ten minutes before the Watchers arrived.

When he went back into the Box, he locked the door behind him, and tucked the key into a slit on his harness. David handed him the whip he'd picked up and stared at him, his eyes wide and nervous.

Evan shrugged, and took the whip. “Thanks. I think. And please, don't ever tell anyone I wore this.”

David's smile was broad and fleeting.

Evan stared down at the whip in his hand and at his bizarre attire that emphasised his dick, and his enthusiasm for what he was about to do waned quickly. He looked at David, whose face was still a bit dirty, his hair awry, making him look horribly vulnerable.

“Are you sure about this, David?”

David reached out and squeezed his hand. “It's okay, Ev. Make it look good, please. I don't want another Keeper.”

Evan looked into David's eyes and saw the absolute seriousness of the other man. He gravely nodded. “All right.”

Evan took in the room again, and noted the rings hanging on the leather walls. He picked ones that wouldn't strain David's arms too much and attached the cuffs.

“We'd better have you tied up when they arrive. But let me prepare you first, unless,” he swallowed, “you'd prefer to do it yourself?” He held out the tube of lube.

David blinked, his eyes wide. “I, uh... You should do it, if that's okay?” He cupped his hand around his cock and turned around, settling himself over a convenient ledge of padded leather, his ass wiggling just a little as he got comfortable.

“Jesus,” whispered Evan, almost to himself. “Okay then.”

Squeezing a generous amount of lube onto the fingers of one hand, he gently held David open with the other. David made a quiet whine, and it went straight to Evan's dick. Taking a deep breath, Evan spread some more over David's hole and rubbed gently. The ring of muscle twitched under his fingers, and after a minute, David squirmed.

“I'm sorry,” Evan whispered.

“Fuck, Evan. Don't be fucking sorry. Get on with it. You'll have to be rougher than that.”

Shocked, Evan swallowed hard and pushed one finger into David's ass. David keened quietly, and Evan's dick twitched violently.

“Better,” David gasped. “Hurry, Evan. Get me good and wet.”

Licking his lips, trying not to think about fucking David and failing, Evan squeezed more lube onto David's ass and pressed it into him, one finger became two, the pressure and stretch ramped up. “Oh, fuck, David. Are you sure you are okay?”

David tucked his head down further. “Yes, yes, yes. It's okay, Evan. Please. More.”

Evan stopped moving his fingers for a moment, stunned, then twisted in deeper, pressing his body up against David's thigh. David groaned, and Evan had to stop himself from digging his fingers into David's hip.

“David. Shit. Shit, it must be nearly time. We need to, ah...” He pulled his fingers from David's body and stepped back, not quite able to believe what he was doing.

David pulled himself upright and looked up for the rings, stretching his hands up the wall. He turned his head, and gave Evan a half-smile that nearly broke him.

“Tie me up, Evan,” David whispered.

Evan did exactly that, silent and fearful. He had no idea what the Watchers would do if they suspected he was an intruder.

“Hey.” David's quiet voice broke through his reverie.

Evan looked into David's eyes, and his heart flipped over. “I won't...”

“Shh,” David smiled. “You'd better hurt me. They'll expect it. Kiss me.”

Evan's eyes flew wide.

“Kiss me,” David repeated. “So I know we'll get out of this.”

Evan nodded and leaned forward, letting his lips brush David's.

“Make it good,” murmured David, and his mouth twitched a nervous smile.

A flash of light in the corner of Evan's eye made him look up, and he saw the red light blinking in the corner, making his heart sink.

The Watchers were here.

~

Trying not to look at the mirrors, Evan stepped away from David and psyched himself up. He picked up the whip and fingered it through his hands. Looking at David, at his lithe and naked body strung up for illegal entertainment, it brought him a fury inside that he used to crack the whip against the steel wall.

He'd never been an exhibitionist, in fact he was pretty shy about his own body, but years in the Air Force had drummed a lot of that out of him. He ignored the fact that there were lecherous corrupt bastards behind the mirrors, and focused on convincing himself that he was David's Keeper, just for a short while.

“That's right, Offworlder,” he muttered. “I've got you where I want you.”

Evan was shocked to hear a throaty chuckle from thin air, and he realised that the audio must be two-way. Regaining his cool, he ran his finger down David's spine and slapped his ass as firmly as he dare.

“Nice,” he breathed, and he heard the murmur of approval.

Evan narrowed his eyes. The fucking audience was making him feel sick, and fuck knows what it was doing to David. Changing tactic, he pressed up close to David and put his head in an armlock so that his lips were near David's ear.

“Anything you can do to distract me from those bastards would be much appreciated, David,” he said, his voice barely a whisper, and he rutted himself against David's ass, forcing his head to the wall.

There was a delighted chorus of laughter from beyond the Box, light clapping filling the space.

David began a litany of terrified begging. “Please, Keeper, I'll do anything. Don't punish me, sir.”

Evan focused on David's voice, and found that it was the perfect antidote to the disgusting sounds coming from the Watchers. He felt himself grow hard again, just the proximity to David naked was enough to make it happen. He cracked the whip once more then laid it down on a nearby ledge.

“I can take your cock, sir,” David whimpered, and Evan groaned, taking hold of himself and slicking up.

“You'd better, Offworlder, or there will be hell to pay,” he snapped, and when he pressed his dick to David's ass, it felt like an easy slide into tight heat that sent a shockwave of sensation through his dick and left him breathless.

David screamed as he pressed home, giving Evan the fright of his fucking life, but David was simultaneously patting his left thigh, out of sight of the Watchers, and he almost laughed with relief.

“Yeah, Offworlder. You feel me? I'm gonna give you something to remember.” He bit down on David's back and even the clapping couldn't diminish his arousal.

He took hold of David's hips and held him firm, pulling himself in before he withdrew and thrust back into David's body. David was loose and slick, and it felt damn good, and he lost himself in David's whimpers as the sound of the Watchers encouraging him faded to his ears.

“Oh my god, Ev... Everything hurts, Keeper, please...”

Evan wrapped his arms around David, proud of the other man for covering his slip-up. He could feel himself close, and somehow, he knew David was close too. Sliding one hand down to cup David's balls, he knew it for sure.

“I'm gonna make you hurt every day, Offworlder,” he growled.

“Touch me,” David breathed, his words barely audible even to Evan.

Gasping for breath himself, he let his hand slide up David's shaft and felt David's dick pulse in his hand, firing come in hot jets over the blue leather as his own orgasm washed through him and he was filling David with his come.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped, trying not to hang on David's body. He could feel the tremble in David's arms, and he felt washed out, high as a kite on fucking David.

_“Oh very good!”_ came an excited disembodied voice. _“Bravo!”_

Evan felt his anger return, and he grabbed the whip and cracked it towards the mirrors as he carefully pulled out. He wished he was giving those fucking Watchers a lashing. “There's more where that came from, you filthy Offworlder,” he growled, pouring his fury into the air. “You'll do what you are told or feel the punishment.”

Another crack of the whip and then he released David's cuffs and pushed him, but David was dropping to the floor anyway. The sight of his come trickling down David's legs made his breath catch for a moment, and his dick hadn't completely softened yet either.

“Stay down there until I tell you to move,” he barked, and stood over David, staring down at him, his chest heaving, feeling a little overwhelmed and desperate to hold him.

David lay on his side, shivering a little, but when he turned his head a little so only Evan could see his face, he had a dopey smile that made Evan's heart miss a beat.

_“Top show,”_ came another voice. _“More of the same later, Keeper.”_ And then there was fading chatter and a click and a glance at the light showed that the audio was off.

Evan waited a few minutes until he thought they must be gone from the other side of the mirrors, and then he dropped to his knees.

“David. Oh god. Talk to me.” With gentle hands he held David's shoulder and cupped his face.

David opened his eyes and smiled, his cheeks flushed so that his bruises were barely visible. “Wasn't so bad...” he mumbled, trying to sit up.

Evan gathered him into his arms and held him, his breathing evening out and the sweat drying on them. “I'm so sorry. So sorry.”

After a minute, David chuckled softly. “You were good. So good. In every way.” He tugged at his soft dick, a smile on his face.

“Fuck, David. So were you. But are you okay?” It was a nightmare, in Evan's eyes.

It was also the best sex he'd ever had.

David kissed him messily. “Yes, Evan, I am totally fine.” Then he shivered, and Evan held him closer.

“Think we can shower now?” Evan murmured.

David nodded against his shoulder. “I wasn't allowed, before. But you're my Keeper now. You call the shots.” His eyes met Evan's.

“Maybe. But we're in this together,” Evan muttered, and pulled David to his feet. “Come on. I'll wash you and clean this place up.”

He led David to the shower in the corner and switched on the water, removing his harness as he waited for it to run hot. Then he stepped in and tugged David in after him. It felt good, standing tucked away in the cubbyhole of stainless steel, hot water raining down on them. A bottle of plain shower soap in a recess was functional enough, and Evan poured some on his hands and began to rub David down.

David leaned against the shower wall, letting his head drop between his arms. He let out little breathy moans as Evan worked some soap into his hair, and Evan felt his dick twitch again, but he was past caring.

“Okay there, David?” he smiled, massaging the botanist's scalp.

“So good,” moaned David. “You have no idea.”

Evan worked his way down David's back and gently washed his ass too, checking for damage and finding none. “Do you hurt?” he asked, “I mean, did I...?”

David shook his head. “No. It's fine. More than fine.” David's eyes were closed, but he had a smile on his face as Evan turned him and rubbed gently at his dirty face, washing away the grime of the street to reveal the colorful bruises.

“Really?”

David bit his lip, opening his eyes to meet Evan's. Then they were kissing and Evan found himself up against one of the stainless steel walls with David sucking at his ear and squeezing his ass, and fuck it felt good.

Breathless, Evan grinned, pushing David under the water and kissing him while he finished rinsing him off, enjoying the feel of his hands all over David's body, David's hands all over him. Finally he shut off the water. “Stay here,” he breathed, and got the key, then walked through the Box and unlocked the door to go into the other room where he threw open another closet and took out a couple of towels.

Back with David, Evan wrapped the taller man with the biggest towel. “Okay?”

“Quit asking, Ev,” David replied, and began to dry himself quickly. “I'm good.”

“Okay.” Evan dried himself with the other towel and watched David closely as he cleaned up the Box, but the botanist genuinely seemed all right, even if he'd lost a little of his air of innocence that Evan had always associated with him.

Evan suddenly felt exhausted, the adrenalin in his system finally waning for the first time in over 24 hours. He wrapped his towel around his waist and sat down on the soft leather floor as he watched David towel off his hair, leaving it sticking up in pale brown spikes.

David caught him looking, and smiled. “We'll get out of here soon, Ev. Right?”

“I hope so, David. There's a chance... I didn't want to mention it before, but tonight, when the Watchers are here, if John hasn't got us out already, there's a chance we might be able to escape.”

David, his eyes wide, sat down beside Evan and leaned in. “How?”

“One of the government guards, he helped me to get in here. He was trying to get a duty shift with the Watchers tonight. If he does, and if we can get one of the Watchers to come into the Box, maybe...”

“How would we do that?”

Evan thought about Bokr's friend, Ekol, and shivered. “I don't really know. Shit, I don't want to hurt you, David.”

“I told you,” David said with determination. “You might have to.” He suddenly laughed weakly, and Evan frowned at him. David shrugged. “Kate is going to have a field day with us.”

Evan quirked a smile. “I hope she gets the chance.”

A rattle of a key in a lock made Evan's heart race. He hurried over to the corner of the room with the shower. “Quick. Let me tie you up.”

David nodded and followed him over, placing his wrist in the chain hanging from the ring.

Evan kissed David quickly, locked him there, and walked out of the Box, just in time to meet Vorn bringing a tray of food, two large guards filling the corridor behind him.

“Well done, Keeper,” Vorn purred. “The Watchers were pleased. They took into account your unsophisticated background, and the awkwardness of that particular Kept, and they were impressed.”

“Er, thanks,” Evan muttered, eying the plates of bread and cheese hungrily. The sight of the apple on one plate made his mouth water.

“They will, of course, expect better things tonight,” he added haughtily. “And Prenc will be there. He has much higher standards.”

“Oh good,” mumbled Evan.

“You have all afternoon to soften the Offworlder up,” Vorn laughed, a nasty cackle that dulled Evan's appetite momentarily. “And I'll talk to you about your remuneration later if I can fit you in.”

“Fine.” Evan was glad to see the back of the administrator, scowling at the back of his frock coat as he left, flanked by the burly guards.

He picked up the tray and went back into the Box, placing it down and then unlocking David. “Lunch is served,” he said wryly.

“An apple? This place must be made of money.”

“How so?” Evan puzzled, picking up the unimpressive green fruit.

David was in enthusiastic work-mode. “These people are incredibly behind in agricultural terms. They expend all their resources fighting the Wraith, admittedly with good results, but their farms are badly located, designed for survival and not food production. Their yields are barely enough to feed the population, and malnutrition among the poor is at phenomenal levels. They are very interested in our knowledge for improving food production, although I got the impression that the rich would be the only ones to benefit.” He frowned, his mouth an unhappy line.

“The apple was probably meant for me.” Evan raised an eyebrow and held it out to David. “You have it.”

David blushed. “We'll share,” he nodded.

After they had eaten the meagre lunch, David touched Evan's face. “You look tired,” he said.

“I could rest,” Evan admitted. “I have a bedroom, apparently. Come with me?”

David shook his head, and Evan felt embarrassingly disappointed. “What if they come back, Ev? They would throw you out. No, I'd better stay here. It's okay, really.”

“I have a better idea.” Evan got to his feet, picking up the tray and taking it into the outer room. Going into the bedroom, which was a small space with a small bed, he gathered a couple of blankets and went back to David.

“I'll rest here,” he said, “with you.”

David smiled, and patted the floor beside him. Evan settled down, leaning against David and covering them with the blankets.

He only meant to close his eyes for a moment, and it was only when he awoke with his head in David's lap an hour later that he'd known he'd fallen asleep.

~

They didn't talk again about any possible escape plan, and as the time for the Watchers approached again and there was no sign of John or anyone else to rescue them, Evan could see that David was looking quite miserable.

Evan carefully locked the door of the Box, and left the key in the lock. He turned to find David lying on his back on the blue leather floor, his feet flat on the floor with his legs spread and his arms over his face.

“David?” Evan's heart was breaking.

“Prepare me, please.” David's voice was strained, muffled by his arms.

Evan dropped the lube by Evan's feet and crawled nearer to his head, touching his arms. “Hey. Look at me.”

David unfolded his arms, blinking up at Evan sadly.

“We don't have to do this,” Evan said. “I will fight them...”

David stopped him by grasping his wrist. “It's not that.”

Confused, Evan shook his head. “I don't understand.” He grasped David's hand in his and helped him to sit up.

David sighed and rubbed his palms over his eyes. “What's going to happen once we get out of here, Evan?”

Evan raised an eyebrow. “Well... assuming I've kicked the shit out of a few of them on the way, I'll feel a hell of a lot better.”

David chuckled brokenly. “I mean after. When we have to work together.” He stared at Evan with his intense blue eyes.

“We can still work together, David,” he said, in his most reassuring voice.

“That's what I'm afraid of,” David said bitterly, turning away.

Evan sat back on his heels. “I don't... Would you really want us to...?” He'd thought that David would never want to be near him again, after this.

David slammed his hand onto the floor beside him. His voice was thick with anger, though quiet. “You're the one person I ever wanted to be with in all the time we've been in this galaxy, Evan. The thought that one day, things would change and I would have a chance with you, that's what kept me going. I don't want to do this anymore if you can't bear to be around me. How could we ever be together after this? This isn't fair.”

Evan wrapped his arms around David and held him tight, rocking him gently and pressing soft kisses to his shoulder. “It's not like that, David. I thought that you wouldn't want me now. But I feel the same – I need you, David. How can I go back to the way we were after this? After knowing how you feel? When we make it out of here, we'll have to start again, right? But I won't leave you. Not if you don't want me to.”

David lifted his head and stared at him in hope, stroking his face. “You mean it? What about the rules?”

Evan smirked. “What about them?” He leaned in and took a kiss from David's lips, letting it grow wet and deep.

He felt for the lube, scrabbling on the floor until his hand found it, and he kissed the moan from David’s lips as his hand slipped between David's thighs and found his entrance. It was a little uncoordinated, but soon he had slick fingers stretching David's ass, while his tongue probed David's mouth hungrily.

He gave a disappointed grunt as David pulled away. “Hey.”

“It's time,” David insisted. “Show time.”

Taking a deep breath, Evan glanced to the mirrors. “All right. Get on your hands and knees, face that way.” He pointed across the room.

Nodding quickly, David turned around and got to his hands and knees. Evan licked his lips, squeezing his aroused dick as he stood up. He stood, legs akimbo, admiring David's ass, and just in time because there was a click and the red light in the corner of the ceiling came on.

Soft chucking filled the space. _“You're right,”_ came the faint joyful chatter. _“They do look like fun.”_

Evan caught his anger and controlled it. He walked around David and stood in front of him.

“What will I do with you, Offworlder?” he muttered.

“Sir...”

“Silence!” barked Evan, and David kept his head low. Leaning down, Evan grasped David's chin hard and pulled his head up. “Up,” he ordered.

David shuffled awkwardly to his knees in front of David, and Evan stared at his wide pink mouth.

“Suck me,” he growled, and David leaned forward and took Evan's dick in his mouth.

Fuck, but it felt too good. Evan felt his breathing stutter as David's hot mouth worked around his dick. If he wasn't careful, he wouldn't have any plan left.

“Not good enough,” he choked and shoved David off, then pushed him backwards. He hoped David would forgive him as the botanist landed on his ass in a sprawl of long limbs, panting heavily, his cock hard as nails against his stomach.

There was sharp clapping from the room beyond and deep murmurs of approval that left Evan cold.

“Turn over, I'm going to fuck you,” Evan muttered, trying to ignore the Watchers.

David threw himself on his front and got to his hands and knees again. Evan slapped him hard, earning a yelp of genuine pain. There was a ripple of approval from beyond the room.

“Not like that, you fool. Get your head down.” He leaned forward and planted his hand against David's neck, pushing him. David dropped his head to the floor with a whimper, lifting his ass in the air.

Another slap, and Evan started to push himself against David, letting his dick slide in and then he pulled out, slapping him again until David was shivering and his ass was a rosy pattern. The Watchers were cheering now, urging him on.

Slamming his dick all the way into David's body, Evan reached forward and gripped the back of David's head. David cried out, and Evan hated himself, but from the sounds filling the air he knew he was doing what needed to be done.

“Take it, you pathetic Offworlder,” he snarled, thrusting into David again and again, pushing David's face into the blue leather until David struggled, then fell flat to the floor, Evan following him down, kneeling now, rutting David's ass and holding David's neck.

“Ev...” David finally choked, and Evan hoped he could hold on just a little longer, hoped the Watchers wouldn't hear David.

“Do it!” chanted the Watchers.

Evan hands slid around David's neck and pushed harder. He felt like he was going to come any moment, hated himself for loving the feeling of power it gave him fucking David like this, but horrified at the pain he was causing David.

When he thought David was going to pass out, he pulled out, scrambling backwards and sucking in deep breaths as he watched David slowly curl up, clutching at his throat. Evan was shocked to see David come, convulsing bodily as his cock emptied itself onto the floor, hidden from the Watchers.

_“Oh for pity's sake!”_ came the shout. _“You should have choked him! Bloody fool Keeper!”_

Evan looked up at the mirrors, shaking his head.

The disembodied voice continued to rant. _“I might have known. Can't get the bloody staff these days. Let me do it.”_ There was shuffling and the sound of huffing breathing, and Evan steeled himself.

The concealed door clicked and a large man in a red robe bustled into the room. It had to be Prenc? The man wasn't unfit, in fact, he just looked fucking huge. Even though he was expecting it, Evan took a step back when the man drew out a long knife and waved it at him.

“You need to fuck the Kept harder! Don't stop when it's getting good. I knew Vorn was...”

Evan had heard enough. He had no idea if Bokr was there, and he didn't care. He lunged forward, flipping the knife spinning out of Prenc's hand and punching him hard in the throat. Evan had barely been able to reach high enough, the man was so tall.

Prenc roared and launched himself at Evan, who quickly ducked sideways. There was the sharp thud of a silenced Beretta from beyond the Box, then another, followed by the sound of a falling bodies, and Evan's spirits lifted tenfold. He kicked Prenc hard in the side of his knee and the man spun around, reaching for him with big hands.

Evan stared into Prenc's eyes as they widened in surprise, a painful curdling cry ripped from his throat. David stepped back, the knife still wedged in Prenc's ribs, blood spattered over David's hands. Prenc dropped to his knees and fell forwards, his head smacking down on the steel floor.

Evan pulled the knife out and held it ready, rushing towards the open door, but it was Bokr who came through before he could reach it, a big grin on his face.

“I hope the fucker is dead.” He nodded his head at Prenc. “Come on, we don't have much time.” He pressed one of Evan's own guns into his hand, the other still clutched in his.

Evan checked chamber and looked towards David, who was rubbing his throat and staring down at Prenc. “Thank you, Bokr. We appreciate it.” He took the other silencer Bokr handed him and quickly screwed it on.

“He had it coming,” muttered the Eskorin. “Fucking bastard.”

Evan pressed David's tunic into his hands, and took a second to pull his head down for a kiss to his temple. David was still shaking and covered in blood. “Get dressed quickly, David,” he murmured.

David nodded and with trembling hands pulled on his clothes while Evan did the same. Bokr removed his black cloak and laid it over David's shoulders, covering his collared tunic, earning him a grateful nod from the botanist.

They all heard the banging on the door of the Box that led to the Keeper's rooms. The key in the lock was keeping them out for a few moments, just as Bokr had said.

“Let's go,” snapped Evan, and took David by the hand.

With Bokr leading the way, they slipped through the door and into a plush room with wooden panelling and velvet-upholstered chairs. The bodies of a Watcher and a guard littered the floor, their blood pooling under them. Evan glanced through the two-way glass at the other scene of horror in the Box, then tugged David away.

Bokr led them out into a well-appointed lobby, and then they were through another concealed door and out into a bustling stairwell of the Chamber of Commerce, a few men and women in suits and carrying briefcases hurrying between offices, despite the late hour.

“Look natural,” hissed Bokr, and headed for the heavy doors that led into the street.

Evan's heart was thudding heavily, but he kept David close in front of him and kept his gun well hidden within his cloak. They moved as fast as they could without looking out of place.

Bokr made some foul-mouthed joke with the guard on the door and slapped his back as they passed, distracting the man enough so that they could exit the building, get down the steps and be around the corner before they even considered they might be caught.

They hurried away from the centre of the city, keeping to the evening shadows.

“What now?” hissed David.

“Back to the 'gate,” replied Evan.

As they reached the edge of the city, they moved more carefully. With fewer people around, it was harder to go by unseen. They attracted a few odd looks, but nothing to worry them. Bokr insisted that by the time Vorn or anyone else found the bodies, they would be long gone. They might not even pursue them.

Evan paused to check the dark road ahead. “Bokr, you should come with us. You are no longer safe here.”

Bokr grinned at him. “It was fun, though. Don't worry about me. I might take off to Korineas. I hear it's nice there this time of year.”

“Thank you, Bokr,” David said sincerely. “We owe you a great deal.”

Evan held out his hand to Bokr. “Sure you won't come with us?”

Bokr shook his hand and gave a deep bow. “Quite sure. Goodbye, my friends.” And with that, he took off and melted into the night.

David's head dropped and he started back off into the darkness and towards the 'gate, but Evan took hold of his hand and stopped him.

“David...”

Puzzled, David blinked at him.

Evan took a deep breath. “Are you...?”

David smiled weakly. “Okay? Yes.” He moved closer to Evan, cupping his head with his hand and pulling him into a soft kiss. “Let's go home.”

Evan grinned, unspeakably content. “Gotcha.”

It didn't seem long before they reached the forest where the 'gate stood.

Evan froze in mid-stride. “Stop!” he hissed. “There's a group of people up ahead.”

David stepped forward before Evan could grab him. “It's Dr. Weir.”

He was right. In the shadows of a stand of trees, Elizabeth and John and a whole team of their colleagues was having an intense discussion. Sergeant Stackhouse noticed the approaching botanist.

“Doc?”

Parrish accepted Stack's handshake and beamed at the group. “Hello.”

Evan barrelled up behind him. “We need to get out of here. Now.”

John pulled them both into a hug. “Well. That solves our problem. We were just arguing about the best way to get you back now we have the ZPM.”

Rodney held up the red and orange crystalline component, as if to demonstrate.

Elizabeth tugged on her tac vest and stood chest-to-chest with Evan. “Major. For the moment, let's overlook the fact that you disobeyed an order, and also gloss over the fact you probably hurt some Eskorins rescuing Dr. Parrish. I'd really rather go home.” She smiled, perfectly open, and Evan had to grin.

“Yes, ma'am.”

She reached out and held David's arm. “Are you all right, Dr. Parrish? I'm sorry for what you've been through.”

David caught Evan's eye, and he smiled. “Don't worry about me. Major Lorne took care of everything.”

“I'm glad. How...?”

Evan spoke up. “We had help from someone Teyla told us about. His name was Bokr. Without him we couldn't have got away. I wish he'd come with us, but he took off.”

Elizabeth nodded then rallied them all, and the team headed swiftly for the 'gate before trouble had a chance to catch up to them.

Evan stayed close to David, standing by him as John dialed the 'gate. When the 'gate activated, and the event horizon had settled, Evan turned to David.

“Ready to go home?” he asked, a smile threatening to form.

“More than ever,” David smiled back.

Just as they were about to walk through the 'gate, there was a rustle of leaves behind them and the Marines spun around with their guns ready.

Bokr walked up to them, hands in the air. “I came to get my cloak, gentlemen,” he smirked.

“Oh!” David exclaimed, and hurriedly took the black cloak from his shoulders. “Sorry. Thank you.”

Bokr just stared at the shimmering event horizon then glanced back into the forest. “Come with you, you said?”

David grinned at Evan. “If you want to.”

“You would be welcome,” Elizabeth added, “but we are leaving now.”

Bokr took his cloak from David. “All right. Looks fun. Lead the way.” He stared in wonder at the 'gate.

Evan clapped him on the shoulder and walked forward with David, and they walked through the 'gate side by side.

 

_FIN_


End file.
